The present invention relates to a game arrangement and more particularly to a new and novel toy game assembly requiring skill and observation, including a unique casing which can be readily opened with enhanced game usage and closed in an efficiently organized manner. More particularly, the present invention provides a variety of moveable fastenable segments which can be selectively fastened on and in a casing defining overall image framework, the novel structure serving to provide a unique amusement, skill and educational game.
It has long been known to utilize moveable magnetic marker segments for assembly on a magnetically responsive surface to produce a desired image. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,002, issued to C. C. Alles on Sep. 27, 1932, which discloses an overall musical scale image and permanent magnetic segments in the form of musical notes which can be fastened in selective order on such overall musical scale image. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,919, issued to H. J. Holtz on Jun. 18, 1963, a magnetic display arrangement, including a flexible magnetically responsive display sheet and magnetic markers is disclosed. In the three U.S. Pat.; namely, No. 3,316,669, issued on May 2, 1967 to E. G. Nachbar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,579, issued on Aug. 28, 1979 to H. S. Chase; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700, issued on Oct. 27, 1987 to C. J. Taylor, toy game assemblies are disclosed, each of which includes storage arrangements for game parts, with U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,669 teaching adhesive segments which utilizes hooked and looped tape material for segment fastening and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700, which teaches magnetic means for fastening. Finally, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,689, issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to C. J. Day and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,573, issued on Jan. 12, 1993, both of which patents disclose magnetically responsive overall doll images with magnetized doll garment segments which can be magnetically fastened to the overall doll images. Although the broad features of fastening moveable segments by both magnetic means and hook and loop means to overall visual images, as well as storage arrangements for the moveable segment parts, are broadly disclosed in the aforementioned patent structures, nonexe2x80x94either alone or in combinationxe2x80x94teaches, suggests or discloses the unique and novel assembly, which includes a casing arrangement herein described and which both serves to efficiently accommodate the several parts of a novel toy game for storage and which also enters into and promotes the usage of the toy game by presenting and securing a variety of overall alternative visual imagesxe2x80x94as well as presenting and securing the fastenable segments which are to be selectively fastened to one or more of such overall visual images.
Among the other features of the present invention, a unique and novel toy game arrangement is provided for both entertainment, skill, and educational usage. The toy game of the present invention is comparatively straight-forward efficient and economical in manufacture, assembly, usage and storage and concomitantly selectively provides variation and organization in assembly, operation, storage and usage with a minimum of operational parts and a minimum of usage steps.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.
More particularly, the present invention provides a toy game which comprises: an openable-closable casing, a portion of which casing incorporates and securely retains a variety of changeable overall visual alternatively usable overall images; and at least one moveable segment sized to be removably disposable in the openable-closable casing and configured to overlie at least a portion of a secured and retained, changeable, alternative overall visual image, the moveable segment including fastening material to be movably held in retained, fastened relation with one of the selected, alternative overall visual images.
It is to be understood that various changes can be made by one skilled in the art in the novel structural arrangement disclosed herein without departing from the scope or spirit of the present invention. For example, a fastenable receptive, alternative overall visual image sheet can be employed in the form of a skeletal human body and a segmental sheet of various fastenable human body parts, which are removable from the sheet can be employed to be selectively fastened to the overall visual human body image, thus providing both an educational and amusing game of skill.